1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to structures having utility for advertising products. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus having a first configuration that attracts customers to a sales location and a second configuration that enables transportation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,874 and 5,106,142, both to Hegedus, disclose a mobile exhibition unit having a folded, transport configuration and an unfolded, display configuration. No means other than conventional signage, however, are provided for attracting members of the public thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,933 to Kuiper discloses a truck having sidewalls and a roof that fold down to provide a platform when the vehicle is not in motion. Rau et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,442, disclose a similar structure.
The known structures are roadworthy only because they have a low profile. The art provides no-teachings or suggestions as to how an apparatus having a tall attention-attracting structure, such as a giant wine bottle, could be provided.
In view of the art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how such an apparatus could be provided.